Billy Parrott
Billy Parrott ist ein Schauspieler, der in der Fernsehserie Suits die Rolle des Vincent Gibbs spielte. Biografie Parrott begann seine Karriere bei der Fernsehserie "Degrassi Junior High", wo er in 38 Folgen zwischen 1987 und 1990 die Rolle des Shane McKay spielte. 1990 stand Parrott für eine Folge der Fernsehserie "C.B.C.'s Magic Hour" vor der Kamera und 1992 war er in der Fernsehspezialdokumentation "Death by Moonlight: Bomber Command" zu sehen. 1993 spielte Parrott in einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Kung Fu - Im Zeichen des Drachen (Kung Fu: The Legend Continues)" mit und zwischen 1996 und 1997 stand er für 2 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Ein Mountie in Chicago (Due South)" vor der Kamera. 1998 war Parrott, gemeinsam mit Courtney B. Vance, in dem Film "Blindes Vertrauen (Blind Faith)" zu sehen und 1999 spielte er gemeinsam mit John Ritter und Marg Helgenberger in dem Fernsehfilm "Lethal Vows - Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet (Lethal Vows)". 2000 stand Parrott für die Fernsehminiserie "Anne auf Green Gables - Reise in ein großes Abenteuer (Anne of Green Gables: The Continuing Story)" vor der Kamera und 2001 war er, gemeinsam mit Gregory Hines und Peter Riegert, in dem Fernsehfilm "Bojangles" zu sehen. 2002 spielte Parrott in einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Queer as Folk" mit und 2003 stand er für eine Folge der Fernsehserie "Sue Thomas: F.B.I. (Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye)" vor der Kamera. 2004 war Parrott, gemeinsam mit Milla Jovovich, in dem Film "Resident Evil: Apocalypse" zu sehen und 2005 spielte er in einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Kojak" mit. 2006 stand Parrott für den Film "Saw 3 (Saw III)" vor der Kamera und 2007 war er, gemeinsam mit Ryan Gosling und Emily Mortimer, in dem Film "Lars und die Frauen (Lars and the Real Girl)" zu sehen. 2008 spielte Parrott, gemeinsam mit Edward Norton, Liv Tyler und Tim Roth, in dem Film "Der unglaubliche Hulk (The Incredible Hulk)" mit und 2009 stand er für eine Folge der Fernsehserie "Warehouse 13" vor der Kamera. 2010 war Parrott in einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Covert Affairs" zu sehen und 2011 spielte er in einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Nikita" mit. 2012 stand Parrott für eine Folge der Fernsehserie "Copper - Justice is brutal (Copper)" vor der Kamera und 2013 war er als Vincent Gibbs in der Fernsehserie Suits in Staffel 2 in den beiden Folgen Zane vs. Zane bis Alte Feinde zu sehen. 2014 spielte Parrott in einer Folge der Fernsehseriendokumentation "Mayday - Alarm im Cockpit (Mayday)" mit und 2015 stand er für eine Folge der Fernsehserie "Saving Hope" vor der Kamera. 2016 war Parrott in einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Rogue" zu sehen und 2017 spielte er in dem Film "Jigsaw" mit. Credits Schauspieler * Staffel 2: Zane vs. Zane bis Alte Feinde Filmografie (Auswahl) Es werden nur Fernsehserien bei denen er bei zwei oder mehr Folgen mitgespielt hat aufgezählt, sowie jegliche andere Projekte. * 1987-1990: Degrassi Junior High (Fernsehserie, 38 Folgen) * 1992: Death by Moonlight: Bomber Command (Fernsehspezialdokumentation) * 1996: Getting Away with Murder * 1996-1997: Ein Mountie in Chicago (Due South, Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x10 & 3x1) * 1998: Blindes Vertrauen (Blind Faith) * 1998: The Wall - Abschied vom Heldentum (The Wall, Fernsehfilm) * 1998: Thanks of a Grateful Nation (Fernsehfilm) * 1999: Lethal Vows - Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet (Lethal Vows, Fernsehfilm) * 1999: Prisoner of Love * 2001: Bojangles (Fernsehfilm) * 2001: Meuterei unter Wasser - USS Lansing antwortet nicht (Danger Beneath the Sea, Fernsehfilm) * 2001: Wenn der Weihnachtsmann persönlich kommt ('Twas the Night, Fernsehfilm) * 2002: The Pact (Fernsehfilm) * 2004: Resident Evil: Apocalypse * 2005: The Man Who Lost Himself (Fernsehfilm) * 2006: Der Hades-Faktor (Covert One: The Hades Factor, Fernsehminiserie, Folgen 1x1-1x2) * 2006: Man of the Year * 2006: Saw 3 (Saw III) * 2006: UKM: The Ultimate Killing Machine * 2007: The Company - Im Auftrag der CIA (The Company, Fernsehminiserie, Folgen 1x1-1x6) * 2007: Breakfast with Scot * 2007: Lars und die Frauen (Lars and the Real Girl) * 2008: Victor (Fernsehfilm) * 2008: Der unglaubliche Hulk (The Incredible Hulk) * 2010: Double Wedding (Fernsehfilm) * 2010: Die Spur der Teufelsträne (The Devil's Teardrop, Fernsehfilm) * 2011: Tage der Unschuld (Silent Witness, Fernsehfilm) * 2012: An Officer and a Murderer (Fernsehfilm) * 2013: Suits * 2017: Salvation (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x1, 1x7 & 1x13) * 2017: Jigsaw __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__